Brothers in Arms
by angel1983
Summary: "Fernando", Aramis managed to breathe out "It's good to see you again little brother", Fernando called out in Spanish even as Athos who was the only one who could understand even a little of the language gasped in stunned surprise. Set between E6 and E7 of S2
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. I know. I know. Not fair to publish a new story when I have a WIP but this one wouldn't leave me alone and unlike "Leave no man behind", this one is almost finished. That being said I'm not abandoning my other story and will update it... Soon... :) This story is another Aramis and Athos centric one (yes I'm quite unable to leave them alone) however as a reversal this one is Athos physical whump and Aramis emotional whump. As always fair warning guys I can't write action or physical violence well. It is a huge challenge for me to set a background as I'm used to writing episode tags so please bear with me and please provide your feedback whether good or bad.**

 **Also this one is an AU fic as far as Aramis' background goes.**

 **As always anything you recognise does not belong to me.**

"You know this convesation'd go a lot smoother if you just accept that I'm right", the big man threatened his younger much thinner companion however all he received for his efforts were a snort

"Yeah right", the answer came right back. "You actually expect me to believe that!"

"C'mon Athos. Tell him I'm right", Porthos almost pouted as he turned wide eyes to his leader

When Athos failed to even deign him with a glance and instead continued to just stare at the bars of the cell as if he could evaporate them with just his glare Porthos decided to give up on him and turned back to the cheekily smiling Gascon. "It doesn't matter", he argued with all the fervour of a man who knows he's losing but can't afford to back out.

"Porthos", D'Artagnan spoke slowly as if he were addressing a child or an idiot, "We have not been kidnapped more ever since I joined the team. I refuse to believe that you lot have been grabbed less than the five or six times that we have been held prisoner…", here he stopped as even Athos turned towards him with a snort. "What?" he huffed out when the older man only raised one of his eloquent eyebrows.

Before any of them could say anything further however the quiet was shattered by a groan from the till now silent member of the team and three relieved sighs could be held as their marksman finally came to after having been knocked out from a blow to the back of the head.

"Aramis", Athos called out gently trying to rouse the other man as Porthos let out a growl at his inability to go to his friend's side, the bonds across his ankles and his hands tied at the back, making that an impossibility.

Another groan came from the still prone man on the floor and this time their friend twitched slightly.

"Aramis, can you hear me", Porthos called out all trace of earlier levity gone.

Another groan and then an almost whispered "Shut up", was heard.

At this D'Artagnan let out a weak chuckle. "Welcome back", he said quietly in deference to the headache the other man was sure to have.

"Wha'", Aramis muttered. In trying to lift his hands to his pounding head he had discovered that they were bound at the back.

"We are being held hostage. You took a blow to the back of the head and have been unconscious for the last few hours we have been here", Athos explained succinctly. "Oh! And your hands are bound at the back which is why you are unable to move them", he added helpfully.

Aramis snorted at the explanation and then groaned at the pain it caused.

"Aramis", Porthos' voice called out again and this time Aramis growled. "Stop saying my name as if you do not expect me to respond to it. I'm not asleep".

"You know we could actually believe that if you opened your eyes right", D'Artagnan called out in his usual cheeky tones.

At this Aramis only snorted again. And let out another groan at the pain it caused.

"Stop that", he stated again even as attempted to do as his friend had asked. It felt as if white hot pokers assaulted his eyes the minute he opened them however and he clenched them shut again, his groan more pained this time.

"Aramis", Athos' whose voice was low and steady however Aramis was unable to respond to him. He was quite certain that if he opened his mouth it would only be vomit and not words that would come out. Instead he stayed silent and breathed lightly through his nose even as he willed his rebellious stomach to settle down.

"Give me… a minute", he managed to gasp out.

After a few more shallow breaths when he was sure he wouldn't bring up his last meal, he opened his eyes again this time to mere slits, the scene in front of him making him wish he hadn't.

Pushing himself up with another pained groan he found that they were in a prison cell of some sort the corridor extending some meters in front of them before the path curved off sharply to the left, the feeble light of their room, which had to at one point felt brighter to his aching head not enough to illuminate anything further.

Turning his vision back inside the cell, he found his friends tied up just as he was, all of them relatively unharmed, except for a few scratches here and there. That was all he was able to see anyway. Before he could ask however Athos responded to just his searching gaze. "We're all fine. D'Artagnan argued with one of our captors and took a backhanded blow to his cheek for his efforts. Your head got the worst of it I'm afraid"

Aramis didn't respond to that. "Where are we", he asked them instead.

His question sent a spike of worry through his companions. "What's the las' thing you rememba'", Porthos questioned him.

Aramis squinted at his friend even as he tried to recall what they had been doing. "We were on our way to deliver…" he began hesitantly. "No wait. We were on our way back to Paris after delivering a letter to…", here he squinted and stopped again. "I'm afraid my memory is a bit foggy", he admitted with a shrug.

Then spotting his companions worried countenance he added, "Do not worry my friends. Temporary loss of memory is a usual side effect of concussion which I'm almost certain I'm suffering from. There isn't much we can do except wait. I'm sure I will recall what happened when this headache has passed", he tried to reassure them.

Not sure whether to believe him or not and well aware that there wasn't anything they would be able to do for their comrade anyway Athos decided to answer his original question. "We were taken prisoner a few miles outside of Paris and brought to wherever here is". At the other man's questioning look he added, "We were blindfolded and our jailors have left us alone for now".

"So we have no idea who has taken us hostage or what they want from us or even how far we are from Paris", Aramis summed up the situation neatly.

"I'm certain we are no more than half a day's ride away from the garrison", D'Artagnan tried to be helpful. "We hadn't ridden for more than half an hour blindfolded I'd wager and slowly at that".

"Yes, but we still have no idea of who has us or what they want", Aramis countered.

"I think we are about to find out", Athos told them calmly even as they all heard the approaching footsteps.

At first all Aramis was able to see was the bright light of the torch the men carried but as his eyes adjusted he found three men looking through the bars of his cell, the men on the left and right standing slightly behind with muskets pointed at them. However it was the third man, the one who held the torch who caused all the colour to drain from the face of the marksman.

"It is wonderful to see you again René", the man called out even managing to sound friendly. Aramis only flinched as if he had been struck.

"René…", D'Artagnan let the question hang however Athos shut him with a glare before he turned back towards Aramis.

The other man did not respond either to D'Artagnan's unasked question or to his friends' searching gaze. His entire concentration was on the man outside his cell. His mind was reeling even as he fought once again to settle his rolling stomach. 'How was this possible', he wondered. He had thought the man in front of him dead, or at least rotting in a prison cell paying for his crimes.

Impatient at the lack of response from his captive the man who was obviously the leader just snapped his fingers and three more men approached at his silent command. One of them got on his knees to open the cell door even as the other two held their own weapons pointed at the Musketeers. It was a silent warning to not try anything.

Entering the cell the torch still held aloft the leader of the band silently commanded the Musketeers to back off towards the wall. When his command was not obeyed however he once again snapped his fingers and the Musketeers found the now four guns outside pointed at Aramis' head. "My men will not hesitate to shoot", he told them almost casually, "Or miss from this distance", he added as an incentive.

Painfully aware that there was nothing they could but obey Porthos nevertheless let out an angry growl even as they all backed up. Their captor only smirked at the big man however before turning back towards Aramis effectively dismissing all of them. Aramis was the only one who hadn't moved and was still staring at the man as if he had seen a ghost.

Aramis' continued silence whilst it worried his three companions only roused anger on the face of his captor. For a moment he silently studied the Musketeer in front of him before pulling him roughly to his feet causing the other man to let out a pained groan and clench his eyes shut again.

Porthos growled at the treatment being meted out to his best friend even as D'Artagnan watched in concern as the marksman's skin paled even further. Only Athos managed to remain calm, on the face of it at least.

"C'mon Aramis it is not like you to ignore me this way", their captor called out his voice still casual. At this Aramis opened his eyes once more and stared at the man holding them captive.

"Fernando", he managed to breathe out

"It's good to see you again little brother", Fernando called out in Spanish even as Athos who was the only one who could understand even a little of the language gasped in stunned surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. I know this is a pretty fast update but I had almost finished this chapter last night. The next chapter won't be coming out this fast. Anyways this chapter fills some plot holes not all of it.**

 **The ending me seem abrupt however I couldn't think of where else to stop if not this chapter would have gone beyond 2500 words and that's my limit for one page.**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who has read and or reviewed so far. It is your encouragement that helps me continue**

 **Oh and anything in italics is Spanish btw**

Fernando turned towards Athos openly smirking at the leader of the Musketeers before turning back towards the younger man. _"What no hug for your older brother?"_ he asked Aramis mockingly holding his hands wide. Aramis could only stare.

" _Say something René. It is not like you to be silent for so long"_ , he told him his smile showing them how much he was enjoying this. _"I know you too well remember"_ , he continued in Spanish

At this Aramis stirred and backed up away from his older brother wishing to put some distance between himself and the living, breathing nightmare in front of him. _"What are you doing here?"_ he asked him in the same language.

Satisfied at finally having goaded the other man to a response the Spaniard silently smirked at him enjoying the suspense. _"What do you mean what am I doing here?"_ he answered at last _"Why I'm here to see my last remaining family member. All I wanted to do was spend a few days with you enjoying your fine company. Have you already forgotten the wonderful time you spent at my side in Spain?"_ he asked him with an innocent look. _"I was hoping you would return the favour"._

Aramis though was in no mood to play his older brother's games. _"Stop it brother",_ he commanded even as he spared a glance at Athos to see how the older man would take the confirmation. When all he found in the older man's eyes were slight curiosity and open support, not condemnation as he had expected he relaxed slightly.

His change in posture had not gone unnoticed and when the marksman turned his gaze back towards his brother he found a calculating gleam in his other man's eyes. His heart rate spiked and sweat pooled on his forehead. _"Leave them alone Fernando",_ he told the other man even as he knew his desperate pleading would be of no use. He was sure his brother had seen the look between him and Athos and had understood how much the former comte meant to him. Fernando had been right about one thing. He did know him almost as well as his companions did.

Instead of answering Fernando once again snapped his fingers and one of the men silently entered their cells. Handing out a knife to their leader and exchanging it for the torch the other man once again took up his position outside and went back to pointing his weapon at the Musketeers.

Twirling the knife slightly Fernando walked once more towards Aramis however Porthos' commanding voice caused him to halt. "Leave him alone", the bigger man called out.

Fernando turned towards the other Musketeers once again smirking at them. "I have no intention of harming René", he told them switching to French once more. "At least not physically", he added as he turned back towards Aramis. _"Turn around",_ he ordered. Aramis only glared at him before the cocking of a musket outside caused him to obey.

All Fernando did however was cut the bonds of his hands. Aramis turned back around quickly even as he rubbed the feeling back into his arms. "What do you want Fernando?" he asked the other man once more, his voice reflecting his fatigue. Fernando did not respond to his question. Instead he turned his attention back to his men and commanded one of them in Spanish to cut Athos' bonds.

Two men entered the cell simultaneously at that one of them pointing their weapon once more at Aramis' head in silent warning even as the other freed the leader of the Musketeers and hauled him to his feet. Athos let his eyes take in the situation around him silently even as offered no resistance. Instead he was calculating his chances of escape as his hands and feet were unbound and he came to the painful conclusion that there was nothing he could do for the moment except wait to see what his enemy's plans were.

He turned his attention back to his captors to see Fernando studying him keenly. Silently letting his eyes lock on to the Spaniard's Athos was satisfied to see that it was the other man who let his gaze drop first. Having achieved this small victory and letting the other man see it Athos turned his attention towards Aramis a little worried at how pale the medic looked. Before he could do or say anything however Fernando commanded both him and Aramis to move out of the cell. "Be warned", he told him pointing with his knife silently asking Athos to move "if you try to escape or attempt anything my men will kill your two friends", he added following him out even as the man who had untied him pushed Aramis out.

Once outside the cell Aramis turned back towards his two companions left inside though an impatient command from his older brother caused him to turn back and follow him down the corridor.

The trip towards their destination was a blur to the sharpshooter whose mind filled with a thousand questions failed to notice anything around him even as his feet followed those in front of him automatically. Coming to a halt outside a lavishly furnished room he was forced to finally turn his mind back to the present as he was pushed inside. His brother and Athos had already entered and Fernando seemed impatient as he waited for the younger man to meet his gaze. Aramis however was stunned at his rich surroundings, especially as he was well aware that Fernando had lost all his wealth and prestige following his sentencing.

When he finally met the other man's gaze he could see the pleasure Fernando had gained from having surprised the younger Musketeer. _"Please sit little brother",_ he commanded even as he pointed to a comfortable looking couch to the side of the room. Aramis however refused to move at least until his disobedience caused Athos who was even now being held by two of his brothers' henchmen to receive a blow to his gut.

Heart thudding at the pained gasp from his companion Aramis raised his hands in surrender even as he moved to sit. Fernando once more smiled openly and moved to sit beside him. Aramis had to resist the urge to pull away as the other man casually draped an arm over his shoulder and Fernando only smiled wider as he realised the amount of discomfort his gesture was causing.

"It pains me to see how unhappy you are to see me René", he stated in French even as he removed his hands and stood up walking towards Athos. "I was your best friend once, wasn't I", he questioned his eyes once more on Athos trying to goad the other man. His efforts though were unsuccessful as the other man only stared back at him calmly.

Aramis was unable to rein in his emotions "That was before I realised how much of a lying, cheating and murderous bastard you were", he told him his voice shaking with anger.

"Language Aramis", Fernando scolded casually as if he were addressing a wayward child even as his eyes never left Athos' assessing him coldly.

Aramis took a deep breath trying to calm himself. He knew first hand how ruthless Fernando could be when angry and had no desire to see him hurt his friends as was sure to happen if the older man was pushed. Instead he tried to get his older brother to see reason. _"You are right",_ he began in Spanish not sure he wanted Athos to know what he was talking about. _"We were friends once. More than that we are family and I'm sure you loved me once in your own way and I beg you to remember…"_ he stopped though when the other man turned towards his anger rolling off of him.

"You did not remember we were family when you betrayed me. Us. You are the reason in fact I have no one else left in this world".

Aramis stayed silent at this knowing there was nothing he could say. He knew he had been justified when he had stopped the other man from committing a heinous crime however he was well aware that, it was not how his actions would be seen.

Fernando had once more dismissed him and had turned back towards Athos frustrated at not having gotten any reaction to his taunting so far except for the initial gasp of surprise. Athos once more met his eyes calmly and Fernando his anger rising again turned back towards Aramis. _"Tell me about your companion René_ ", he commanded.

" _Why",_ Aramis asked him his fear plain.

" _Because I'm bored. Because I'm curious. You cannot blame me. Not when you seemed to have replaced one older brother for another",_ he stated casually even as Aramis' heart dropped like a stone. This was what he had been afraid of ever since Fernando had turned his focus on Athos.

" _Fernando, please",_ he openly pleaded now not caring for anything else except Athos.

" _What René, why such reluctance. All I want is to know more about the man who you seem to care for so much. So tell me. Who is he and how do you know him?"_

Aramis looked at Athos studying him, his gaze taking in the determined but tired expression. Athos who was one of the most honourable men he knew. Who was also one of the most private person he had ever met and that was saying something considering his own reserve.

He knew what Fernando wanted of him. He wouldn't just want casual facts, no. Once he had a hold he would probe, question any way he could and find out what made Athos who he was. And in that instant he knew he could never let that happen. He would never tell Fernando anything about Athos, no matter the consequence

"No", he stated quietly his determination shining through. "I do not know what you are playing at brother but whatever it is I will not let you…"

"Let me. You forget your place Aramis", his name was said with a sneer

"I forget nothing. In fact I remember better than you. I never forgot all that you did for me. You saved my life I will admit it but I will not permit you to take the life of my friends as payment for that. Whatever happened happened between us. Let the others go and let's settle this between ourselves", he spoke with determination hoping against hope his brother would agree to see reason and accept Aramis' offer. And it seemed it would be so for one moment for Fernando had turned his entire attention back on to his little brother. And Aramis knew that it would take him very little effort to keep his anger focussed there. After all he knew Fernando almost as well as the other man knew him and knew he could taunt him to concentrating only on him if he needed to. But it seemed both of them forgotten about the other captive left in the room.

"No", Athos stated his voice filled with steel and Aramis cursed himself for being stupid enough to have not realised he had spoken French when he had offered to remain behind.

The damage however had been done as he watched Fernando once more turned towards the older Musketeer with a sneer on his face. "Aramis", once again the name was said with such contempt, "refuses to tell me anything about you. Why is that?" he asked the man his, curiosity evident in his voice.

Athos remained silent understanding what Aramis had denied his brother, his gratitude at the younger man's refusal to bend to his captor's will to spare his pride and dignity shining through.

Fernando was starting to grow impatient once more at the silence and this time it was Aramis who paid the price for it as he walked towards his brother and viciously backhanded him, causing Aramis to drop to the floor like a stone.

Athos' heart thudded painfully in his chest as the younger man remained completely still from the impact of the blow.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. A bit shorter than the last two I know but this is where I had actually wanted to stop the previous chapter. Not too much of plot movement in this one. The next one is where things start moving. This story should as of now be about 5-6 chapters and if I manage to successfully write it it'd be the longest one I have written.. :)**

 **On a side note I can't believe the amount of errors I have made in the previous two chapters and though I have fixed them on the computer I did not want to take the story down and put it back up completely again. I will endeavour to be more careful in the future.**

 **Oh and Fernando was not going to originally be a softie however as usual while I had a plan for this chapter it has gotten away from me. Not the first time it has happened... :(**

 **As always anything you recognise does not belong to me**

"Aramis", he called out almost involuntarily it seemed wanting to know that his friend was still alive. And a moment later Aramis obliged with a weak moan as the tip of Fernando's boots connected with his chest rolling him around on to his back from where he crumpled.

"Leave him alone", Athos commanded in the tone of one who is born to lead piquing Fernando's curiosity further.

"So he still let's others take charge", he commented almost casually. If his motive had been to obtain a response he was disappointed once more. The former comte remained as impassive as ever. Instead he took a step forward to try to go to his friend before he was stopped by the two men behind him. A hand signal from Fernando had the other men releasing him and Athos dropped to his knees beside Aramis tapping his cheeks trying to wake him up. "Aramis", Athos called out gently knowing that the blow would have only worsened the sharpshooter's earlier injury. "C'mon Aramis", he encouraged once more palming the other man's cheek; "Open your eyes for me".

Aramis' head hurt. So badly that for a moment he wished for the sweet oblivion to take the pain away, but something was holding him back, calling his name. He wanted the voice to shut up so that he could let the darkness he could almost feel claim him however the voice was insistent. "L've m' 'lone", he mumbled trying to bat the hands that tapped continuously at his cheek away. His limbs felt heavy though and his aching head didn't do him any favours as far as communication between brain and limb went

"Aramis", the voice again called out. The sharpshooter groaned. His awareness it seemed had returned enough to recognise the owner of the voice. 'Athos', his mind supplied the name. Athos was calling out to him worry and fear colouring his tone. And though his brain was still a scrambled mess, his heart was well enough to recognise the need to remove that worry and fear crushing his friend. And so even though this was the last thing he wanted to do Aramis opened his eyes, however the agony the action bought on had him shutting them tight again. The level of pain he experienced rose to a new high before the darkness he had felt earlier called to him again and this time he let it take him bringing relief from the pounding in his head.

Athos was scared. Aramis had managed to open his eyes for a brief second before he had lost the battle with consciousness. And that coupled with the fact that he had received two heavy blows to his head in the space of barely a few hours sent his fear spiking. For a moment, just for a heavy moment he let the despair at their situation drag him under. After all they were far away from help and in the hands of a madman bent on revenge and who it seemed would stop at nothing to hurt the man in his arms. And Athos had no idea how he was going to prevent that from happening. How he was going to keep the men he loved like brothers, his men, his family safe. The next moment though he shook his head as if to clear his thoughts away with the gesture. No matter what he would find a way. Fernando might try but in the end he would not prevail. Athos would do everything in his power to stop the man from hurting his friends and he had not forgotten that Fernando had been curious about him and it was this desire to know more about him and Aramis' refusal to answer that had brought their healer more pain. The why did not matter. If the way to stop his friends from getting hurt was to keep the focus on him Athos would do so happily.

Decision made he turned towards the Spaniard to see the man watching him with almost a thoughtful look on his face. Athos resisted the urge to squirm. Fernando was studying him again in a way that almost made him uncomfortable. There was an emotion on his face akin to longing though he did not know for what. No matter. He pushed those thoughts away for the time being his whole purpose now only to obtain what help he could for the marksman's injury.

It was Fernando who broke the silence. "You care for him", he observed still studying Athos. "Yes", Athos answered simply not knowing what to say.

Fernando seemed almost confused by this "Why?"

Athos again did not know what to say. Words had never been his forte. In the end he said the only thing he knew to be true "Because he is my friend". Fernando could interpret this as he wished.

Fernando only sighed. In truth he wasn't surprised at his youngest brother's ability to find and make friends easily. It was a natural talent the younger man seemed to possess in abundance; his charm making anyone hand over anything to him willingly. But this, whatever this was between René and the other three men was different from just simple friendship. Nor was this companionship between soldiers. The bond between the four of them ran much deeper.

Turning back to his men he gave them a series of commands in Spanish then walked towards Athos and dropped a hand to his shoulder. If Athos was surprised there was no reaction from him something that had stopped being a novelty to the Spaniard. Wordlessly he asked the Musketeer to let go of his brother and where his commands were ignored the threat of violence was not as a sword was pressed to Aramis' back. Still Athos took his time getting up letting Aramis free from his embrace with a gentleness that belied the rage he felt as he ensured that the other man was resting comfortably on the carpet. Whoever this man was Fernando realised he had his emotions tightly under control.

When his men stepped up towards the fallen marksman Fernando felt the muscles beneath his hand tense, however Athos relaxed once more he watched the two men lift Aramis and place him on the couch with care. To his wonder he felt Fernando released him and he walked unhindered to the sharpshooter's side. Without his asking bandages, water and wine and whatever he would need to treat his friend's injury were placed beside him.

Whilst he was definitely astonished at the turn of events Athos was both preoccupied by Aramis' injury and smart enough to understand not to tempt fate by asking Fernando about his change of heart. There would be a time and place for that later. Right now he would minister to his friends' wound.

It was Fernando who broke the silence again. "You must think me cruel", he stated.

Athos had no reply to that.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. - Remember when I said there would be plot movement in this chapter... Well I lied... Not intentionally mind you... I swear the characters talk in my head. Or at least that's what it feels to me and D'Artagnan and Porthos decided that they needed to say their part in this chapter. So now we have a chapter with just them. Athos and Aramis will come back into focus the next chapter I promise. So because this chapter is still without any sort of plot movement there should be one more chapter to the story. I'm going to try and round it off at 7 chapters - max. Let's see**

 **And guys even though I haven't said it lately (and I apologise for that) I'm extremely thankful to everyone who has read and or reviewed this story. I could not have done this without your support..**

 **The guest reviewers - A reader, Guest, Jmp, GingietheSnap - Thank you so much for your encouragement**

 **As always anything you recognise does not belong to me**

D'Artagnan had never been accused of being a patient man. He had always been a restless child sometimes driving his parents to distraction in his search for adventure. Growing up he had felt this uncontrollable urge to move, never standing still, searching, forever chasing after something. His entry into the elite band of the King's soldiers seemed to have calmed his restless spirit somewhat; Athos' constant guidance and his mantra of 'head over heart' having a hand in tempering his impatience, instilling a modicum of equanimity in him.

What little self-control he had acquired though was threatening to go out the window as he once more glared at the bars of his cell as though they were personally responsible for his anger. And although his captivity was part of the reason he was ready to see red that wasn't the entire story. Oh no. Loss of freedom was something he had learnt to endure by now. Being a King's Musketeer was a dangerous profession especially in the times they lived in and as he had alluded to earlier this wasn't the first time he had been held against his will. No, the reason for his discomfort was most certainly not his captivity but his companion and his near constant muttering.

Ever since Athos and Aramis had been dragged out of their tiny cell Porthos had only done two things. Strain against his bonds trying to get them off and mutter. And D'Artagnan was reaching the end of his rope. If Porthos didn't stop soon….

He gritted his teeth as the muttering began anew. Not that he couldn't understand and empathise with the other man's worries. Truth be told he was extremely anxious at the fate of the other two Inseparables himself. By his estimation it had been more than hour since Athos and Aramis had been summoned by their captors and his own anxiety was spiking by the minute. He cared a lot – no scratch that – he loved those two men a lot more than anyone else in his life except for Constance and even with her it was a close run thing. So yes he was extremely worried and Porthos was not helping.

Just as he was about to unleash his anger and say something to Porthos he may have regretted later, the older man blessedly stopped grumbling to himself and turned towards him with an anxious look on his face. D'Artagnan heard it too. Footsteps. The walls of the tunnel echoed clearly with the sounds of five or more men walking towards them. The Gascon cursed at the fact that they were still tied up, unable to move, powerless to do anything against the men who held them hostage. And then the men in the lead turned the corner and all rational thought left him. All he had was rage. Uncontrollable, boiling rage, begging him to get up and hurt something, someone, preferably someone who answered to the name of Fernando. And if he was seething with anger, it had to be nothing compared to what Porthos would feel at the sight of Aramis. Aramis who seemed to have hurt his head again if the blood stained bandage on his temple and the blood sticking to his hair were anything to go by. But it wasn't just the physical injuries that he could see that drove D'Artagnan's rage. No, it was the look on the man's face. Aramis looked broken, defeated. It was not a look the youngest had seen on the face of the normally cheerful man. And it was a look he never wanted to see again. Just for this he would kill the men around him with his bare hands if he was able.

Hearing a low growl from his side D'Artagnan turned his head to see Porthos direct a murderous look at the men in front of him and just for a second felt almost sorry for what the bigger man would do to them if – no when – he got his chance but the next moment Aramis stumbled into the cell and he decided that whatever happened Fernando and his men deserved it.

"Aramis", gasped Porthos as he watched the marksman almost fall as the man holding him upright let him go, pushing him into their prison. But before he could react or curse and yell at the man who had done the pushing another pair of hands reached out to steady his brother and gently lowered him to the ground. The man who had helped out Aramis, turned around to thoroughly chastise the first one, then without waiting for a response turned back, crouched low in front of his best friend asking him something in Spanish to which Aramis answered "Si", the only words of the cursed language Porthos could understand.

Straightening back up the Spaniard then issued another set of commands in his native tongue which resulted in Athos being brought inside and a pair of ropes being produced. Another set of commands and Porthos noted curiously that the rest of the men seemed to hesitate at which the Spaniard glared and said something else a bit more forcefully. Whatever was said seemed to have dispelled any sort of doubt amongst the men as they hastened to obey their orders. Whilst two of them turned around and left, the man who had pushed Aramis walked back outside, his gun loaded and once more pointed at the medic. The message was clear 'Do not try anything'. Not that Porthos could have, bound as he was. The only one who could have done something was Athos and he after visually giving him and D'Artagnan the once over had knelt down on the medic's right and was even now glancing worriedly at the way Aramis had leaned back tiredly against the wall, his eyes closed.

Displaying a gentleness Porthos had not expected under the circumstances their captor tapped Aramis' cheeks carefully calling out for 'Señor René' and adding something else in Spanish. Whatever it was had Aramis opening his eyes with a groan even as he answered something else in the same tongue. And Porthos was heartily sick of it all. If he never heard another word in Spanish in his lifetime…

His thoughts were broken by Aramis' voice as he seemed to be relaying a message from their captor to Athos asking the older man to hold out his hands so he could be tied up. And Athos submitted to it with good grace and settled himself more comfortably on Aramis' right.

When it was the marksman's turn Porthos noted once more that even though the other Spaniard was thorough he was almost apologetic at having to restrain the other man, clearly displaying affection and he thought respect for his best friend. And Porthos was completely confused.

Why would this man who was quite clearly one of Fernando's henchmen care about the marksman. What was their relationship? And what of Fernando and Aramis? Porthos could see that there was a story there and judging from his friend's reaction to seeing the older man, not a pleasant one. Aramis was clearly scared of the Spaniard and even though it might have seemed absurd for someone who knew the medic – Aramis after all was one of those few who never seemed to ever flinch in the face of danger – Porthos knew he was right. Aramis most definitely feared the man and that made Porthos nervous.

The clang of steel on steel made Porthos look up and he watched as their cell door was locked up and the two men left leaving them alone once more.

Before he could say anything else though Athos' voice cut through the air, "It wouldn't have worked", the older man stated calmly and when he simply scoffed out a "Wha'" Athos continued. "Rushing them wouldn't have worked. We wouldn't have been able to get out". Athos it seemed could read minds now, having answered his question even before he had opened his mouth to ask. Porthos just scowled fiercely at their leader and when that produced no reaction he just let his head fall back against the wall and close his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. - I have actually stopped counting chapters. This is one more I never planned for anyway and this story seems to be writing itself now. None of the Musketeers are in this chapter and it is a pretty short one I know but as a compensation I won't make you wait long for the next one and it should be mostly up by tomorrow considering it's already written and I just need to tweak it a bit. After that no matter how obsessed I'm with this story I won't be able to post anything till Friday... Am learning Spanish... Yay... And my classes start tomorrow... Next break is on Friday.**

 **Some questions are answered in this one not all of them mind you and it is just my OC's that appear. I had no idea I'd end up liking them enough to give them a whole chapter.**

 **A huge thank you to everyone who has read, followed and reviewed this story so far.**

 **To my guest reviewer - A reader - Though I know better than to promise anything given what my expectations were at the start of the story I'm still trying to work in the Athos whump I wanted... Let's see.**

 **As always anything you recognise (and I don't think there is anything like that in this chapter anyways) does not belong to me.**

 **Hope you enjoy**

"How is he", Fernando's question was almost soft and filled with genuine concern.

Carlos who had gone to report to his master that the prisoners had been sequestered once more was confused but hopeful at the question. Knowing that asking outright if Fernando still cared about René would be a death sentence Carlos settled on confusion "My Lord?" he asked

Fernando had always been quick to anger and in the last few years his temper had only worsened. "Don't play games with me Carlos", he snarled causing the other man to take a step back in fear.

Carlos sighed internally. He loved his lord. He truly did. The other man had always been generous with him and whilst it was true that he was prone to uncontrollable bouts of rage he had never been deliberately cruel. At least not until he had escaped prison. From then on it seemed he had changed radically going as far as to killing anyone even innocent children to get what he wanted. Señor Fernando had always been a smart man and his single minded determination – something the entire family possessed if Señor René's character was anything to go by – had ensured that he always achieved whatever target he had aimed for. And right now his focus was set on causing as much pain to his little brother as possible. Or at least that had been the plan.

Carlos had seen how close the two men had been once. He well remembered the child René had been and how Fernando had seemed to dote on him before circumstances had forced René's mother to France. Years later when René had returned as a seventeen year old in search of his lost love the brothers had been reunited once more. Señor Fernando had been genuinely happy to have his youngest brother back at his side. And Carlos had rejoiced at the fact that his master had once again had someone to call family by blood. But all that had changed that fateful day when Señor René had betrayed his master.

Carlos still had no idea what had happened between the two brothers. All he knew was that one day the law had come to arrest his master on some charges brought up by his own brother. At first Fernando had refused to believe that it was René who had given him up, but all doubts had been laid to rest it seemed when the young man had given testimony against Fernando. And if that hadn't broken the older man prison and the events that happened while he was locked up certainly had. It had changed his master to this unrecognisable man whose only goal seemed to be to obtain revenge for everything he had lost.

Carlos himself cared for Señor René and had not wanted anything to happen to him. He well remembered how the young man had been one of the very few apart from Señor Fernando's wife to have treated him with kindness and respect. But no matter how fond he was of René he was devoted to his lord and would follow any order given. Regardless of how unpleasant it was he would see his duty fulfilled

His thoughts were broken by an impatient "Well", from his lord.

Deciding to answer the question truthfully he responded, "He is hurting Señor, however his friend has seen to his injuries as best as he could. He should heal with time".

He did not realise his error right away. At least not until Fernando's next statement. "You refer to the Musketeer Athos". The statement itself was innocent enough. It was the tone in which it was delivered in that caused Carlos' hopes for a peaceful conclusion to the situation on hand to plummet. Fernando it seemed was transferring whatever anger he held for Señor René on to his friends.

"What else have you found out about my brother Carlos? What has he been doing all these years since he left me?"

Carlos sighed once more. No matter how many times he had delivered what little information he had on René and his friends his lord it seemed was not going to be satisfied and would want to hear it again. "As I reported before my lord, Señor René is a King's Musketeer. He is well loved and respected in Paris and elsewhere and is said to be a brave soldier", he added unable to keep the note of pride out of his voice.

If Fernando noticed it he certainly did not comment on it. Instead he chose to change the subject. "And what of this Musketeer Athos. Have your men been able to find out anything more about him?"

Carlos growled internally at the mention of 'his men'. They were incompetent buffoons at best. Not the kind of 'men' he was accustomed to commanding when he had managed Lord Fernando's estates in Spain.

"Athos fights alongside Señor René. His skill with a sword is highly talked about my lord. He is widely considered the best swordsman in all of France".

"I see", Fernando's voice was thoughtful once more. Carlos however could not 'see' himself what his master wanted. Instead he posed the one question that was uppermost in his thoughts as it had been the last few years. "When will we return to Spain my Lord", his voice was hopeful.

Fernando actually gave a genuine smile at that. "Soon Carlos soon. I know you long for our country. Soon my plans for my brother will be fulfilled. I will have made him pay for what he did and we will be back where we belong. René needs to pay first", he finished grimly.

Carlos didn't know what to say to that.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. Sorry for making you wait for the new chapter. It was a busy week. On the other hand things finally move in this chapter. Still no answer to Aramis' and Fernando's relationship though. The next chapter will still take a week to come out. Maybe longer as I find I have very little time to write these days**

 **As always thank you so much to everyone who has read or reviewed this story. A special thanks to guest reviewer Anna - We will get back to Carlos soon and shall see where his loyalties lie... :)**

 **Anything you recognise does not belong to me**

D'Artagnan took the silent treatment for as long as he could, which considering his youth and overzealous nature was longer than anyone would give him credit for. But the silence was starting to get to him and he longed for something or someone to break it before he went mad.

After the initial short conversation between Porthos and Athos all three Inseparables had become quiet, their thoughts turned inwards, while he himself was left with so many unasked questions. Questions he longed to pose. Something on the face of Athos however told him that his questions would not be welcome.

Not that it was the look on his mentor's face which stopped D'Artagnan. He had long since ceased to be the little boy who had had a bad case of hero worship for their eldest and whilst he still respected the man he had sufficiently established himself in their midst to contradict all three of his older and much more experienced friends; they in return welcomed his input recognising the fact that their Gascon had grown up into a mature level headed young man.

No, it was not Athos who stayed his tongue rather it was Porthos.

From the very first day he had met them, D'Artagnan had observed the bond that existed between his three friends. They it seemed would do anything for each other. But in spite of the fact that both Porthos and Aramis respected and loved Athos – after all hadn't he seen this that very fateful day in their mad rush against time with no more than a passing concern for their own safety to stop Athos' death at the gallows – their own relationship seemed to be on an entirely different plane.

Aramis cared about and loved Porthos more than anyone else – including it seemed Athos and the bigger man seemed to reciprocate his gesture. These two men were the best of friends – no they were more than that. D'Artagnan had even in his own mind struggled to label their relationship; actually describe how close they were. So if Porthos, the man who knew Aramis the best was choosing to stay his tongue, D'Artagnan would too. For now at least. But still someone needed to say something soon. Otherwise he was going to go crazy.

His patience was finally rewarded when Athos called out to their marksman. The older man had been watching Aramis closely for the last few minutes, having learnt enough about head injuries to know that he could not let the marksman sleep. Not with the concussion he had and when Athos saw Aramis close his eyes he acted.

"Aramis", he called out again when his first command went unheeded. Though there was no note of panic in his tone at the lack of response, there was an insistence that penetrated the fog the other man seemed to be in. The marksman however did not respond verbally instead choosing to let his eyes meet the other man's own.

It was as if the older man's words had released some sort of invisible barrier of silence and this time it was Porthos who carried the conversation. "How are you feeling Aramis?" he questioned the medic. Aramis didn't verbally respond to this either, instead turning in the direction the big man's voice had come from and squinting vaguely at him.

"You all right?" Porthos' voice carried a hint of panic this time

"Hmmm…", was all he got in reply.

Porthos' worry rose to a whole new level when Aramis only turned back and let his head drop to his chest. His eyes met Athos' and a silent conversation took place over the marksman's head. The conversation ended with a nod from the older man who then turned towards D'Artagnan with a slight smirk.

Even though D'Artagnan wasn't fluent in the silent tongue in which his three older comrades seemed to be experts he knew enough to understand what was being asked of him and responded with a short nod.

Athos then turned his attention back towards Aramis. The younger man had so far ignored everything around him and seemed content to continue to do so. "Aramis", Athos called out again and received a brief nod to let him know he was being listened to. "We need to get out of here", he continued not deterred by the lack of verbal response. "Do you think you can walk?"

As the medic normally it would be Aramis who made such decisions when it came to one of them; however Athos had always trusted the younger man's input when it came to his own health. Aramis was smart enough and experienced enough to know that hiding his injuries would only get himself or his friends killed when it came to a fight. So he thought carefully before responding with a brief, "Yes".

However another thought hit him and he squinted up in confusion and held out his bound hands in front of their leader his confusion only increasing as Athos grinned.

"I have a dagger hidden in my boot", D'Artagnan stated simply.

That seemed to finally produce an actual response from Aramis. "Then why the hell haven't we used it till now?" he snarled. He'd have been much happier if he'd never known Fernando was alive.

"Because you were dozin' off", Porthos responded keeping his tone light despite the worry churning in his gut.

"Of course we could have just left you to have your reunion", their Gascon added and then winced wishing he could've bitten his tongue off. At the mention of the reunion Aramis' already pale face had lost what little colour it possessed. He began to panic at the realisation that his friends would want to know who Fernando was and why they had been nabbed in the first place.

Not for the first time D'Artagnan wished he had thought of his words before he had opened his mouth. At the rate he was going he wouldn't need to worry about Fernando's men. Athos and Porthos' glares would do their job for them.

"Let's move", Athos called out curtly instructing D'Artagnan to cut their bonds.

"Do we know where we're going?" Aramis questioned him then added almost sheepishly. "I did not notice anything earlier when we were dragged off". The comment prompted another silent exchange between Porthos and Athos. Normally Aramis was hyper vigilant when it came to his surroundings; a consequence of Savoy when he had been caught unawares. That he had not noticed anything this time was not good news.

"I know where we are", Athos responded softly after a minute of awkward silence.

"Really? How?" questioned D'Artagnan. The young man had been busy releasing his own bonds and even now was working on the ropes binding Porthos.

"Because I have been here once before", Athos commented casually and then expanded on his previous answer when three curious looks were directed at him. "I was a child when I was last here. There was an evening of entertainment, something to do with the former owner of the chateau we're at. My family was invited".

Then deciding to get it all out before they nagged him out of it he continued, "I was bored so I went exploring".

"Explorin'?" Porthos questioned him prompting him to continue.

"Yes well, it does not matter", Athos dodged. "What matters is that I can lead us out of here. If you think you can pick the lock on the door that is", he turned back to Porthos with an almost challenging look.

Porthos just chuckled and went to work on the door even as Athos and Aramis' own bonds were untied.

"This place is still bound to be watched". Unlike Athos and Porthos, Aramis was not confident in their ability to escape. "Fernando would have scouted the exits out. He wouldn't leave them unguarded. And we have no weapons".

"I don't need no weapons", Porthos all but growled as he reflected on the treatment meted out to Aramis.

"Maybe I can help", D'Artagnan told them and then hastened to explain at the raised eyebrow from Athos. "When we were being brought in I noticed them leaving our weapons somewhere near the entrance".

"We were blindfolded", Athos reminded him.

"Yes well while you lot", here he tilted his head to indicate Athos and Porthos "were busy worrying about Aramis I heard something being dropped somewhere to my right. Something metal and heavy", he added almost sheepishly realising how ridiculous he sounded. "I'm hoping they are our weapons", he finished in a small voice.

Three pairs of eyes stared at him. "What?" he questioned distinctly uncomfortable at their intense gazing.

Aramis' quiet chuckle broke the silence. "I'm glad you are with us D'Artagnan", he stated sincerely just as they heard a click from the door.

"Let's go", Porthos told them triumphantly leading the way out of their prison.


End file.
